


Comme un parfum de jeunesse…

by Emma76



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: Cette nuit j'ai fait une insomnie et j'ai relu la fic d'une amie, qui s'appelle Un parfum de jeunesse, et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic, en plus je l'ai promis en cadeau à @Calissaslays (de Twitter) pour la motiver, donc la voici ;)





	

Panayotis. Ce lycéen à l'humour abstrait qui avait rejoint l'équipe du PJ l'année dernière. Il n'avait même pas encore son bac. Bon, cette année ça y est, il est diplômé, majeur et il a un job qu'il aime après avoir bossé pour l'obtenir. Yann se rappelait de ce qu'il c'était passé lors de la dernière soirée du garçon avec l'équipe, les révisions allant lui prendre tout son temps. Yann avait invité tout le monde dans un bar qui leur était familier, c'était le plus proche des locaux et il était très convivial. Les bouteilles circulaient, les gens s'amusaient et les filtres de timidité sautaient. Yann était posté pas très loin de Pana, qui discutait avec Étienne.

-Sinon ça va, pas trop dur de suivre les cours avec l'émission ?

-Non, on avait arrangé mon emploi du temps au début de l'année, la j'arrête parce qu'il faut vraiment que je me concentre uniquement sur les épreuves, si je veux même juste revenir l'année prochaine.

-Ouais, c'est mieux. On te laisse trois semaines pour te récupérer aussi longtemps que tu voudras après, c'est une bonne chose.

Au fil de la soirée, les invités partirent, certains seuls, d'autres en petits groupes de 2/3 personnes, comme Hugo et Martin. Voir Martin partir avec un autre que lui le sourire au lèvres et ivre lui fit un léger pincement au cœur, mais il avait accepté que Martin ne soit pas à lui, maintenant. Il vit sur le visage du benjamin de l'équipe l'ancienne expression qu'il affichait lorsque Martin rentrait accompagné, sauf que pour lui son regard était dirigé vers Hugo.

-Pana, laisse le. C'est dur, mais il faut s'y faire.

-Hein, quoi ? De quoi tu parle Yann ?

-De la manière dont tu regardes Hugo.

-Non mais c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Pana arrête. Je m'en fois que tu craques pour Hugo. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je te préviens juste que tu te fais plus de mal à te morfondre dans ton coin et que tu ne pourrais pas aller les voir et lui déballer ce que tu ressens pour lui, alors oublie.

-Mais c'est pas ça… Je, j'aime pas Hugo…

-Alors pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça ?

-Je sais pas, je. J'arrive plus à savoir…  
Pana enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il a du boire un peu aussi pour déballer ce qui le rend mal comme ça. Yann s'approche du jeune homme et le prend dans ses bras.

-C'est bon Pana, c'est bon. Aller, viens avec moi, je te raccompagne, si tu le veux tu m'expliqueras ce que tu ne comprends plus et sinon je repartirai, rien de plus, ok ?

-D'accord.

-Très bien. Prends appuie sur moi, on y va.

Ils partirent ensemble chez le cadet. L'aîné se disait quand même que son protégé était certainement aussi, voir même plus, ivre que Martin. Jamais il n'aurait laissé son patron monté chez lui à minuit passé si il pouvait réfléchir correctement, et encore moins après s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac en train de mater un de ses collègues. Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux sur le trajet, malgré leur esprits qui était remplis de questions, d'envie d'expliquer, comme si ce sujet ne pouvait pas être abordé en pleine rue, même déserte. Une fois arriver aussi, ils n'échangèrent rien par la parole, les non-dits trop important entre eux. Pourtant, l'adolescent finit par briser le silence, qui commençait à devenir pesant, voir malsain.

-Je. Yann, écoute, je ne suis pas dans un état normal, d'accord ? L'alcool, la fatigue, l'amusement de la soirée… Tout ça fait que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude.

-J'avais remarqué, c'est la première fois que je te vois si peu timide, et également la première fois que je te vois boire autant. Pana… Ce n'est pas juste la fête qui te fait ça, pas vrai ?

-Non… Mais je ne comprends plus… Je me désintéressais de ma copine de plus en plus, au début je pensais que j'étais juste concentré sur le boulot et les révisions mais… La semaine dernière, elle m'a plaquée car elle en avait marre que je ne fasse plus rien avec et pour elle, et des messages qu'Hugo pouvait m'envoyer en pleine nuit, auquel je répondais aussitôt… Et le pire, c'est que ça ne m'a rien fait quand elle l'a dit… J'ai juste pensé à envoyer un message à Hugo pour lui dire que j'étais libre… Et quand il est venu ici pour me consoler, j'ai ressenti plus de chose avec un simple câlin de sa part que toute les nuits passée dans ses bras à elle depuis le début de l'année… Je ne comprends plus rien…

-C'est assez simple, pourtant. Je pense juste que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes, Pana.

-Mais je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime les filles !

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu viens de dire toi même que tu préférais Hugo à ta copine, tu es bisexuel, c'est tout.

-Mais tu rigoles ! Tu sais à quelle point la société d'aujourd'hui déteste les bi ? Toi et l'équipe, vous êtes extrêmement tolérant, mais ce n'est absolument pas ça, même parmis les jeunes de mon âge ou les plus petit. Je suis nul, je ne plairais plus jamais à personne de toute façon, laisse moi…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Pana, voyons… Bien sur que tu plais encore, aux femmes comme aux hommes, même ce qui ont dépassé la quarantaine… Surtout ceux là, d'ailleurs. Car tu leur rappelle leurs propres jeunesse, leurs insouciances de la fac, leurs anciennes aventures… Tu leur apporte ce qui leur manques maintenant qu'ils ont leurs responsabilités "d'adultes"… Tu as comme un parfum de jeunesse…

Délicatement, Yann posa ses lèvres sur celles du lycéen en manque de confiance en lui, et assouvi une envie qui le consumait depuis longtemps… Retrouver un semblant de jeunesse, même pour quelques secondes… un doux baiser, sans la moindre envie d'aller plus loin, juste prouver au jeune qu'il était aimé et désirable… il se décolla aussi doucement qu'il était venu cueillir ses lèvres, et lui sourit avec une pointe de mélancolie. Il se redressa, et partit vers la porte.

-Un parfum de jeunesse. Oh oui, quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir y regoûter de nouveau…


End file.
